<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermanos Lobo by Marksfabulousbutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659665">Hermanos Lobo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt'>Marksfabulousbutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Head Injury, M/M, Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>THE PAIRING IS TAGGED BECAUSE IT IS A PREVALENT THEME, IT IS NOT MENTIONED BY ANY CHARACTERS BUT IS HEAVILY REFERENCED AND BRIEFLY SHOWN NEAR THE END. SEAN IS SICK AND IN NEED OF TREATMENT.<br/>READ NOTES FOR MORE INFORMATION.</p><p>Sean has a degrading mental health. He lost his father and is afraid to loose Daniel, too. His breaking point was after Hank Stamper tried to arrest them and harmed Daniel in the process. Sean started to loose himself by the time they were in the Motel, and was always needing to be next to Daniel, due to an unhealthy obsession with his brother which lead to an unhealthy coping by harming himself to try and stop the thoughts he didn't like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hermanos Lobo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am in no ways a psychologist, considering I only took a beginnings class which only went over body functions and etc. for a semester which was then transferred into sociology, which is a boring subject to me.</p><p>I find the brain to be a fascinating place, and mental illnesses are obviously frightening to neurotypicals. I wanted to flesh out a destructive Sean who later fixes himself past the border.</p><p>I would think that Sean has cPTSD and OCD, considering his obsession with Daniel and the often mistrust of people around Daniel and himself.</p><p>This is told mostly in Daniel's point of view, but hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel wasn't one to notice things, but Sean had been acting strange all day, and after the old bastard and the talk about dad being dead, Sean just looked a way out of it. He wasn't on earth anymore.</p><p>"Hey, Daniel?" Daniel shifted, hesitant to answer. When had Sean became conscious of the world again? "Y-yeah?" He answered anyways. It was Sean. Daniel's probably over thinking. "Can... Can I lay with you?" Daniel smiled, shaking his head. "What? Scared?" He heard Sean puff a laugh. "A little bit..." Daniel hummed. "Yeah okay..." Sean shuffled out of the bed and slid in with Daniel, Mushroom hopping off the bed in her wake.</p><p>Daniel rolled over to face Sean, and smiled. Sean smiled back as Daniel moved closer burying his head into Sean's chest. He was warm and smelled like dad's detergent and dirt especially. Sean pulls Daniel closer, wrapping him up in arms and legs and the blanket.</p><p>It's comfortable.</p><p>-</p><p>Daniel knows his cough is getting worst, but getting coddled by Sean everyday -"Are you okay? Does your throat hurt?"- Daniel would rather do without it, thank you very much. "I'm fine, Sean." Sean stares at Daniel, something unintelligible in his eyes. It makes Daniel squirms, finding it uncomfortable to be viewed.</p><p>"Honest, Sean." Sean turns away breathing just a little too roughly, his hand moving to stratch at the back of his other hand, lightly at first. Sean's been doing that since they got to the cabin. He might've been doing it after the motel, but Daniel never noticed.</p><p>There's a spreading red mark, and a rough scab that breaks under Sean's fingers. Daniel can't stop staring at it. It looks like it hurts and he can't figure out why Sean keeps doing it. Daniel looks up at Sean when he turns his head, noticing that Daniel's watching. "Okay."</p><p>Sean finally gets up but he's looking rushed, taking a brisk walk to the door, and promptly leaving. Daniel sits up, eyebrows furrowing. He can't figure out why Sean does the thing he does.</p><p>Mushroom watches him as he walks to the glass door, shadows being thrown heavily but Daniel can see Sean's outline. He's standing out in the open, hands either in his hoodie or in front of him. Daniel can tell he's scratching his fist again.</p><p>He gasps when Sean drops his hands, blood spilling onto the snow and splattering in the dark, but it's easy to see the gleam. Sean looks down at it, kicking snow over it and turning it a shade of pink. Sean stands still for a moment before walking down to the river bed. Daniel runs back to the bed, laying on his side and closing his eyes.</p><p>He almost flinched when he hears the door slide open and closed. Sean's breathing is even again, but Daniel forces himself to keep his eyes closed. "Good night, baby. Good night, Mushroom." Sean pads to the bathroom, probably to look for the first aid under the sink. Daniel hopes he doesn't get an infection as he hears the gauze wrapping around his fist.</p><p>-</p><p>Daniel sits on the edge of the stairs, out of sight, listening to Claire and Stephen argue about Sean. He's not listening to them, but hearing Claire mention that Sean was wrapping his hand with bandages makes him perk up. Stephen mentions that it could've been the mountain lion they mentioned earlier.</p><p>No it wasn't.</p><p>The memory flashes in his head, Sean's breathing was heavy, and it was all he could hear as he'd crushed the lion. Sean's breath shuddered. Daniel remembers turning back to Sean, his eyes staring at where the lion had just been in the air, staring into space as he grabbed his hands, and dug his fingers into the bandages. It started to bleed, and when he finally snapped from his position he dropped his hand and clenched his fists.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Daniel whispered, and Sean stands still, before nodding. "I'm okay. Glad you're safe... but Mushroom's..."</p><p>Daniel doesn't want to think of the rest because... Mushroom.</p><p>-</p><p>Daniel wakes to the sound of the door opening, Sean leaving the room. Daniel crawls out of bed shortly after, and sits at the edge of the doorway, watching the LED lights flick on and illuminate the thin hall. and into the room.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck... Keep it... keep it together, Sean. They won't... they won't hurt Daniel. They won't hurt me. They won't take him. They won't take him. Away from me." His breathing is heavier, and Daniel can hear it over the blood rushing in his own ears.</p><p>"Fuck!" Sean slams his fist against the counter, and Daniel flinches. When it's silent for more than a couple of seconds, Daniel peaks past the doorjamb, watching as Sean unwraps his fist, looking at his bleeding hand.</p><p>Daniel winces when Sean licks it, before turning on the faucet and washing his hands with soap. "You're safe here. He's safe here. We're safe." Daniel can't tell what they wouldn't be safe from, other than police. But he doesn't question it as he scrambles into bed when the light turns off, and gets mostly under the cover by the time Sean walks in and closes the door.</p><p>Daniel groans, feining just waking up. "Sh... Sean?" "Go back to sleep, enano... Sorry to wake you." "Are... are you okay?" Daniel asks, slowly in case Sean wasn't buying the just woke up card. "Yeah, just fine, enano." "mmm... okay..." Daniel turns to face the wall, and Sean climbs into the bed, crowding Daniel into the wall.</p><p>Daniel tries not to think about how close Sean is to him, and how his bandaged left hand rubs at Daniel's side.</p><p>-</p><p>"Is your brother okay?" Chris asks and Daniel flinches, not expecting the question, and turns to his brother in the passenger seat. "I... don't know, actually... He's... scarier, he's not usually like this." Chris looks at Daniel, eyebrows furrowing. "Dad does things because of mom... maybe... Maybe, Sean's having trouble too?"</p><p>Daniel thinks over it but shrugs. "I don't know. Dad... might be the cause, or the start of it." Daniel tries not to think of the hand on his side, the way Sean had rubbed him until he fell asleep. It was a lot creepier now that he was thinking about it in the daylight, but maybe Sean was just trying to sooth him back to sleep.</p><p>Either way, Daniel couldn't necessarily tell if Sean was okay. "He's fine... I think." Chris raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything.</p><p>-</p><p>Sean is in space again. He's scratching his hands as the group talk about whatever it is. He doesn't even realize they're talking to him until Finn nudges him. Daniel can see it's jarring to be thrown from his trance, but he's been bleeding over his jeans for the past minute or so.</p><p>"You good?" Sean looks at his hands, his creepy smile stretching his face. He did it to Finn after a couple of days of being with the group. Sean waves his bloodied right hand, taking it as nonchalant. "I'm fine, just thinking." "About what?" Sean freezes, face twitching, his smile becoming forced. "Things..." Sean stands and nearly topples himself over.</p><p>Daniel can only watch Sean's left hand, watching the blood spatter on the ground, and mix with the dirt. "I'm going to go get first aid. I don't need any help."</p><p>When Sean is out of sight everyone turns to Daniel, eyes curious and scared. "Is Sean alright, little dude?" Finn asks, and Daniel shrugs. "Been that way since Seattle. I don't know what to do." "Has he done anything weird?" Ingrid asks, and Daniel thinks to the time where he's too close, touching him, hand on his side, feeling Daniel waist from under his shirt. "Not that I know of." It's a lie, of course it is but he's not telling that to his friends.</p><p>Sean is probably just being over protective. He lets Daniel keep his privacy and Daniel thinks that's enough. And if it isn't, so what? Sean wouldn't hurt him.</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>Sean comes back, hand wrapped in new gauze but he has blood smeared on his face, and Daniel thinks back to when Sean licked the blood from his ruined hand in the bathroom. "I'm going to sleep... Daniel, don't stay up too late." But he's looking at Finn, a croked smile on his face.</p><p>Finn raises his arm in surrender. "Fine by me, I'll tell him to go to bed when it's time." Sean' smile softens when he looks at Daniel, and Daniel smiles back. See. Sean won't hurt him.</p><p>-</p><p>Sean's hands are shaking. He's got this smile, so strange and crooked. "Joey's safe, Joey's safe, Joey's safe." Is all he can repeat in his head, breathing heavy. He want's to scratch his hand. He wants to peel the scab and bleed and bleed and BLEED until he's satisfied with his thoughts.</p><p>He also wants to choke out the woman, but he doesn't. Her voice grates on his nerves. He's so close, his hands wrapping around her neck. He doesn't. But then she leaves and Joey's back and he feels infinitely better. "You should check out these towels. Might like them." Sean nods. "Thanks, Joey."</p><p>When he opens them, his sketch book rests in the folded material, and his hands shake. His art. His art of Daniel. They should keep it under control. Should keep himself in check. When he opens it, he flips through a couple of pages.</p><p>Blue ink. Blue ink? Sean looks back. His hands shake. He scratches his hand. He scratches until his hand is bleeding and it's all over the bed.</p><p>He's going to kill that gaurd.</p><p>Sean presses the button again, knowing Joey will answer. He always does. The door opens, and Sean holds out his hand. "Sean... this is the third time." Sean frowns. "I know... I'm just really itchy." "Yeah, because it's healing."</p><p>Sean can hear his thought process. "He always scratches. Why does he always scratch?" Sean can't stop scratching because Daniel. Daniel, Daniel, DANIEL.</p><p>Daniel's his one family. The last person alive. He thinks of Daniel too much. Way too much. Joey wraps his hands administering antibiotic gel, and Joey breathing is affected when Sean smiles. Sean smile is one of care, and kindness. But it's too forced. Joey doesn't know. "Don't do it again."</p><p>Sean nods. "Promise." His smile is a lot less than it was a few seconds ago and Joey leaves the room.</p><p>The day drags on, and when it's the ripe time of night, Sean puts together a plan, and calls the gaurd in. When he walks pass the curtain, Sean smashes the bar into his head. He falls like a log, and Sean's breath is ragged, way too loud. His blood is rushing in his ears and he cracks the bar over the gaurd's head, again. Blood seeps from his ears and the back of his head.</p><p>Sean shutters and drops the bar, running out of the room and into the employee only door. He changes and gathers his stuff. He grabs gauze and his eye kit too.</p><p>His smile is way too wide as he runs through the construction area, not even looking at Finn in the hospital bed. Finn sees him though, and as he sits up, he sees the crazed look in Sean's eye when he glances over his shoulder.</p><p>He prays that Sean is okay as he flops back on the bed.</p><p>-</p><p>Sean's long stretches of road became unbearable and he drove the car he'd stolen into the desert soil. It felt like a good place to park, and now that he's being pulled out his car, he can't help but smile.</p><p>"What you smilin' about?" Chad ask, but Sean can only laugh. He recieves a blow to his right eye, and it only silences him for a moment. He doesn't listen to what they're talking about, until he sees the PowerBear Daniel got. "You still play with toys, seriously?"</p><p>Sean's smile is dangerous, and he drops his head, laughing. He's going to kill this fucker. "It's my brother's... you best leave it alone." His voice can't take on a menacing tone, but his laugh can do it. He's giggling as looks back at Chad, his face a mixture of amusement and confusion.</p><p>Sean moves forward, his giggles getting louder before he tackles Chad, Sean's hand grabbing the racist's hair and shoving it back, so it takes the brunt of the ground. Chad flails for a moment, but he can't save himself.</p><p>Sean grips tightly as he slams Chad's head into the ground. He's smiling, his laughter gone as he gives the other a concussion. Mike can only watch as Sean spies a sizely rock and picks it up, heaving it over his head before smashing it through Chad's skull.</p><p>When Sean looks up, he smiles softly at the other. "You'll... you'll be quiet less you want to end up like him... yes?" Mike shudders, nodding. "Yes, yes sir. You're safe to sleep here. Here." Mike picks up the PowerBear and Sean's eye medicine dropping it into the traveling bag, and gives it back to Sean.</p><p>Mike gets into the truck and pulls away, driving away faster than Sean had killed his friend.</p><p>-</p><p>Daniel's breath hitches as he sees Sean walks in with Sarah Lee. His smile is gone, and he looks so desperate and relieved as he runs to Sean, crying into Sean's chest as he kneels down to hug his brother.</p><p>When Daniel pulls away, Sean is smiling, and it's not the one of the creepy ones he gave Finn. It's really Sean Sean but his eye. His eye is gone and- Sean shushes Daniel's crying, running his hand through Daniel's bowl cut hair. "It's okay, Enano..."</p><p>Daniel doesn't realize that the Reverened brainwashed him. But when he refuses to leave Lisbeth, Sean seemed shocked by that, and when he's being dragged out, the only thing Daniel can see is Sean smiling. The way his lips turn up in such a way that makes Daniel feel threatened. But it's never directed at him. It's always at everyone else. Always.</p><p>Karen arrives in front of the church just in time to see the state of her eldest son. She can see the state of both her sons, but right at the very moment she's scared of what happened to Sean. Why he's smiling like he's done some shit prank that resulted in someone being injured.</p><p>Sean's clearly isn't okay. He looks sick and broken. "I... heard you killed a man." Sean's head snaps to her and she swallows. "In the hospital, I mean. It's been reported you're loose and dangerous." Sean can only muster a shakey laugh. "Karen... be so careful what you say, and what you do." She stares at her son and swallows as she pops open the door on the passenger side of the car.</p><p>-</p><p>Sean had grabbed the handgun, and unloaded a bullet into Lisbeth's chest. She spasms, choking as Daniel drops her, surprised by Sean's action. He did it so effortlessly. Sean looked like he didn't evem care as he shot another round. Right into her face. Blood exploded and stained Sean's face, and Daniel's white shirt. Daniel stumbles back into Karen, breath shaking in fear as Sean tosses the gun into the flames.</p><p>"Lets go." Sean mumbles, his smile gone, looking nothing like the brother Daniel knew, leaving both mother and brother speechless. "What the fuck did they do to you?" Karen whispered, and Daniel realized it was directed at Sean.</p><p>He only hesitates for a moment.</p><p>He doesn't respond, only contining to walk out the blown doors.</p><p>The night in the motel, Sean holds Daniel tightly. His face was fucked up but he was acting better than when he shot Lisbeth. Sean was whispering words as he held Daniel, believeing the younger to be asleep. The words always sends shivers down Daniel'a spine when he thinks about it. "All mine, Daniel. Only mine. Only us."</p><p>-</p><p>Sean's obsession with harming himself would be the most difficult thing to deal with. Even with multiple bandage wraps, he still tore through them to just scratch at his hand.</p><p>Daniel had awoken one night to find Sean hunched over the sink, washing his fucked arm. There was a fresh pool of blood on the bed too, and the sheet had been stained forever.</p><p>Daniel wanted to ask if he was okay. But he knew the answer. Sean wasn't okay. Whatever went on in his head were intrusive and weren't to be acted upon. Daniel wouldn't know them. Couldn't possibly understand them.</p><p>But Daniel wanted to know. Needed to know what his older brother was thinking, and why he peeled the scabs and scratched and scratched, and scratched past his hand and up to his arm.</p><p>But no matter how much Daniel would have needed to asked, Sean wouldn't have given up the answers. Daniel knows he won't, for even the thoughts themselves scares Sean.</p><p>But Daniel doesn't know how to help. It makes him feel useless. Useless for his brother and for his health. When Sean falls asleep, after getting Daniel up and changing the sheets, Daniel takes Sean's damaged arm laying over his side and puts it to his face.<br/>
The hand was warm from the washing and the obvious prevelant bloodflow.</p><p>Daniel felt safe in Sean's arms. Even if Sean doesn't believe it. Because Daniel knows Sean doesn't feel safe around him.</p><p>-</p><p>The border was only a couple hundred feet away. Daniel looked at Sean, expecting the choice, knowing the choice. It was either Mexico, or Mexico. Daniel knew Sean wouldn't turn back now. But Sean stared at the border gate, scratching his fist through the bandages. Daniel reached over, grabbing Sean's bandaged hand and placing it on his face.</p><p>Sean turned to look at Daniel, surprised, considering the blood staining his hand and now his face. Daniel pulled Sean down, putting their foreheads together, and this close, sharing breaths, Sean kissed the side of Daniel's lips.</p><p>Daniel's heart fluttered for a moment, breath hitching, but it was over way to fast. "Rekt them, Enano." Sean whispered, and Daniel laughed, pulling away and smearing the blood from Sean's palm onto his face, and licking at his fingers as he stepped out of the car.</p><p>-</p><p>Daniel would lay in bed looking over Sean's art for the longest time. It was fascinating what he drew. The sketch book from the near year they spent on the run, contained some of the darkest thoughts. Sean would use his own blood to stain the paper red. And while it wasn't sanitary, it was... cool.</p><p>He drew the gruesome details of smashing in the face of the racist from the Arizona desert. Drew breaking the skull of the gaurd. Drew shooting Lisbeth. Daniel knew that the deaths replayed in his head often.</p><p>But Daniel knew Sean was getting better. He was on prescribed drugs. Therapy worked. And he had his little brother supporting him. Daniel hoped Sean knew that he wouldn't leave. Not ever again.</p><p>They were the Wolf Brothers. Hermanos Lobo. Forever and always.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>